The Nature of Animagi
by KariSilver
Summary: When a mysterious new student shows up at Hogwarts she revolutionizes what Harry and his friends understand of Magic and helps them find their inner Daemons/Familiars; the power they need to defeat Voldemort.
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and co. Belong to J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything but Daria and the twist.

A/N - This is an AU in which everything before 6th year is still the same but this year things are majorly different. In my world Hogwarts is laid out with Mountains in the North, the Forrest in the South, Plains to the East and the Lake to the West :) Hope that doesn't give too much away lol (Also, Slughorn was hired on as DADA teacher, not potions.)

Warning - Sexual situations, Language

'_text_' = thought

"text" = spoken

A/N I have updated what I had written in '10 and fixed a couple of facts that needed tweaking. I intend to update at least once a month but real life often gets in the way o no promises. I hope you enjoy!

The New Kid

The summer had started out normal-well, as normal as can be after last year that is. The Dursleys were worse than ever once they learned that they wouldn't be threatened by Sirus anymore. Luckily, Harry had been rescued from them early by Dumbledore. Granted it was only use Harry to convince an old, fat man called Slughorn to come and teach at Hogwarts. Harry had gotten to spend the rest of the summer with his friends at the burrow so he wasn't complaining. What he hadn't known at the time was he was being used as a pawn yet again, but recently he'd begun to realize that Dumbledore played chess a lot.

Harry looked up at the staff table. McGonagal was missing, presumably bringing the first-years up as Hagrid had just 'snuck' in and sat down and Dumbledore looked distracted, which was unusual.

"Harry... Harry?... Harry!" Startled, Harry looked up. Hermione looked as if she'd been trying to get his attention for a while. She gave him a look that he'd started to become familiar with the last couple of weeks. He'd been easily distracted by thoughts unlike those he'd ever had before, almost as if a new part of himself had suddenly woken up. He had wondered if his Magic was the cause of his wandering thoughts but he really had no way of finding out. Hermione repeated her question. "Do you suppose he's the new Defense teacher?" She gestured to Slughorn.

"He must be really good, Dumbledore and I had to practically beg him to come back."

"That's the bloke you told us about?" Ron interrupted.

"I don't recognise him," Hermione mused, her brain moving fast as light as usual.

At this point, McGonagal led the first years in, quieting any and all conversations as everyone craned to get a look at the newcomers: younger siblings or friends a year behind. However, this year there weren't just first years among them. A girl who had to be about Harry's own age followed at the end of the line, looking bored. She had long brown hair, looked unusually tall amongst the new First-years but was otherwise an unremarkable person. Then he met her eyes; a flash of silver and it was like staring into the eyes of an amazing beast. Fear flashed through him and he felt as if she could rip him to pieces in an instant-then she was looking away.

"Woah," he heard Ron whisper. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Hermione was curious. Harry wondered if he was remarking on the sight of the girl's eyes or if he had felt the wave of power emenate from her as he had.

They didn't get to speculate though as the Sorting Hat began his song.

_Of students young and students old, _

_Willingly letting their minds be mold, _

_The individuals with unique thought, _

_Are the ones that Talent's brought. _

_They lead the way filled with power, _

_Heading into the final hour. _

_Though clear their minds with goal in sight, _

_With hearts of hope and souls alight, _

_This is the hour that makes or breaks, _

_Screams in the air and blood like lakes. _

_I don't envy what is to come, _

_But as for now you must be one. _

_Join together and don't be afraid, _

_These are the times when heroes are made. _

_Love your neighbor and forget bad pasts, _

_And you will find a good that lasts. _

_Find that peace in eleventh hour, _

_To unlock your greatest power._

Everyone was silent at the morbidity of the Hat's song, startled into applause by the Headmaster's slow clapping.

"Lakes of blood!" Ron exclaimed over the shocked applause. "What's it trying to do? Scare us to death before the battle even begins?"

Harry silently agreed that the song this year was decidedly depressing. He didn't think that it was meant to scare them though, as much as impress upon them the importance of how this year will affect them. He had felt that his end was nearer than he wished.

"Do you think the hat has divining powers?" Hermione mused. "It sounds to me like it knows something is coming soon. Think about it, literally calling this 'the eleventh hour'? That seems pretty prophetic to me."

Ron shared a look with Harry that said Isn't-this-the-girl-who-stormed-out-of-Trelawney's -Divination-class? She noticed he skepticism of course, but didn't say anything as the sorting itself had begun and the cheering would have drowned her words.

When there were only three students left to sort, including the older girl who had entered with them. Gryffindor had recieved 6 first years, Ravenclaws 5, Hufflepuff 4 and Slytherin 6. The last two students went to Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively to cheers from each house.

"Daria Evans," McGonagal called finally.

Harry was reminded of his own sorting, everyone stairing at him, whispering and no doubt taking wagers at which house he would be put. He felt a moment of sympathy for this unique student. She stepped up calmly however, ignoring the rumouring, and put the hat on her head. Though Harry knew it to be impossible, it seemed as though hours passed, in complete silence, before anything happened.

Harry thought back to when he saw her on the train, trying to remember anything that would give away what house she might be in. She had taken the compartment across from their's but Harry hadn't paid attention to her, she was just another student, sitting in silence reading a book. He supposed he should have picked up on the fact that she was alone but he had scarcely taken two looks at her before sliding the door to his own compartment closed.

He'd seen her again when the Lunch Trolly came buy. She'd bought a chocolate frog-or was it Berti Botts?-and gone back into her compartment and her book. He didn't even know what the book was titled. He wished he'd paid at least some attention, then he could have at least taken a guess at what house she'd be in. He found himself wanting to get to know her more, to actually start paying attention to these things. Harry realised that he was thinking strange thoughts again and almost physically shook himself. More and more, he was becoming aware of himself, his thoughts and his reactions to the things around him.

Refocusing on the woman under the Sorting Hat, he realised that nothing had changed. Daria remained still, eyes closed calmly as if she were sleeping on the beach. Finally, she opened her eyes but not in response to a shouted house name from the Hat. Instead, standing, she removed the Hat and walked up to Dumbledore.

"He'd like to speak with you," She presented it to Dumbledore as if handling a delicate weapon, tipping her head in a slightly odd sort of bow.

Dumbledore looked almost wary as she approached him but hid it so quickly that Harry thought he'd imagined the look. After what Harry got the impression was a very one-sided conversation, Dumbledore took off the hat, unceremoniously shoving into the crook of his arm.

He looked slightly annoyed yet portrayed himself as amused when he announced, "Well, well, students. it seems as if Miss Evans here is unable to be sorted. Apparently, she fits into every house. So," he clapped his hands, "Which house is willing to take her?"

There were murmured conversations at every table as no one seemed willing to take in this girl who didn't fit in anywhere. Daria seemed unconcerned for wherever she was placed, looking around at each table curiously. Harry found himself looking at her, really analyzing her this time. She was unremarkable at first glance but when he really looked for details she had a kind of power to her stance and a confidence about herself. There was a grace to her also that spoke of ancient traditions and age-old manners. She looked up at him as though she could sense his eyes on her, but there was no silver this time. In fact, she had hazel eyes, a golden brown flirting with a deep emerald that seemed somewhat familiar to Harry.

Harry found himself unconsciously raising his hand and standing. "We'll House her," he stated, silencing the hall once again. He looked at the faces of his house. Some seemed as alarmed as he was himself, others agreeing with his actions or either unconcerned. A few looked downright malicious towards him, but once Dumbledore awarded them twenty points they calmed slightly.

"The Bravery of Gryffindor being shown once more," Dumbledore commented with a twinkling smile. "Thank you Mister Potter," He turned to Daria, she had inaudibly gasped when she heard him announce Harry's name. Harry figured he was the only one who noticed it though as the rest of the hall was talking again, he dismissed it though as he was used to that kind of reaction from people once they learned who he was. Dumbledore murmured something to Daria and she nodded before walking to the Gryffindor table to sit.

Hermione surprised him when she waved the new girl over to them, scooting to make room next to her. "I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced, shaking her hand.

"Daria," she replied with a smooth, deep-but-feminine voice. She didn't say anything more as Dumbledore initiated the feast and everyone began to chow down.

"This is Harry, and this gentleman stuffing his face is Ron," Hermione continued, the tone of her voice showing her familiarity with the situation.

"Ron Weasly," was the attempted confirmation with mouth full, reaching to shake Daria's hand.

Daria turned and nodded to Harry but she didn't shake his had as she had the others', "Harry," she greeted, bowing her head in that unusual way again. Harry thought it strange but he didn't want to seem rude bringing it up, besides, he seemed to be the only one who had noticed so he dropped the thought. Instead, he began to fill his plate and eat.

"So," Hermione asked, politely, "Where are you from Daria?" Harry could tell she wasn't just making small talk, she was gathering information.

"I was schooled at home until recently. I only come here now because that's no longer an option," she answered. Harry noticed that she had avoided the question.

Apparently, so did Ron, "But where are you from?" He interrupted, mouth still full.

"I like to say I am from everywhere and nowhere," still avoiding the question. After a pause she added as a way of explanation, "I like to travel a lot." She smiled as if it were a personal joke.

"So that explains the accent," Ron supplied. She had a very proper accent; it was obviously English but not quite, she pronounced more of her "r's" like the Scottish, or American.

"Indeed," she replied, in a way that said that topic was dropped. After a bite of food she asked a question of her own. Harry felt she was doing a little digging for information. "Where are all of you from?"

"I live just outside Devon with my family," Ron answered without pause. "But Hermione is muggle born and lives with her parents somewhere outside of London."

"I live with my Aunt and Uncle in Surrey," Harry supplied.

"You don't seem very happy about that," Daria turned to him, concern in her voice.

"It's all right," he answered. "It's better than an orphanage."

"I lost my parents when I was young as well," She comforted, her eyes darkening.

Harry stayed silent, he preferred to not think about the Dursleys or what had landed him in that Hell-hole. "I'm sorry," he consoled in return. Changing the subject, he quickly supplied a safe topic of conversation, "Do you like sports?"

When Daria smiled in response, it was hard to not smile back. "I love sports." And with that, the rest of the feast went smoothly. Harry talked with her about Quidditch and how weather affected your flying, and Ron joined with his favorite Quidditch statistics and teams. Even Hermione joined in when they got around to how various spells used in broom-making affect the broom itself. By the time the feast was over they felt very comfortable with each other.

"We'll show you the way to the dorms," Hermione stood as the food cleared away.

"Thank you, but the Headmaster asked me to see him after the feast. I believe he is concerned about me not being sorted."

"Oh yeah," Ron quipped. "I forgot about that. I guess we'll see you up there?"

"We'll wait up for you," Harry suggested.

"There is no need," She smiled. "I believe that our conversation will not be brief." She turned to Hermione. "I understand that I will be staying with the rest of the Gryffindor sixth year girls so I will see you later." She left with a small bow of her head.

As she walked up to the Staff Table, Ron muttered something about still not knowing a thing about her. "True," Hermione agreed reluctantly, "But it's not exactly as if you knew much about me before we became friends. Besides, I like her and I trust her. I think we will be great friends. It will be nice to have another girl in the group!" She gave them a look, "I only hope she cares more about her studies than you two."

"I think we could be good friends too," Harry agreed before Hermione started talking about classes. They had another day before they had to think about lessons and he was not exactly eager to get started.

"I still don't trust her," Ron voiced. "The hat said she could've been a Slytherin."

"Or a Ravenclaw or even a Huffelpuff," Hermione supplied. "As for now, she's a Gryffindor and we are going to be nice to her."

"Okay, okay," Ron surrendered. "I'm gonna need to play her in a game of Wizard's Chess soon though," he added smugly, confident that he would beat her.

"Of course," Hermione nodded, humoring him. Harry smiled at the way she knew just what to say.


	2. Past the Gargoyles

Past the Gargoyles

Daria looked around as she followed the Headmaster to his office. These halls were familiar to her, if slightly different. These walls seemed almost older, more warn and tired than the ones she was used to.

"Curly Whirly," Dumbledore stated and Daria followed him up the stairs past the gargoyles.

Once they were settled and she had denied the offered tea and sweets, he simply looked at her. Daria could tell he was studying her, trying to peg how useful she would be on his chess board. At least he was pretending to drink his tea, as if the two were old friends visiting after a long time apart.

She waited for him to break the silence. It gave her the upper hand as then he would ask the questions: she then simply need tell him what he wanted to hear. Patience was one of her strong suits. In the end, he got tired of the facade and began to explain himself.

"I admit to being surprised when I saw your name appear on the school role," he began. "But I never would have thought you un-sortable. It was quite-surprising," He finished with an amused smile.

"I don't think this sorting system is very efficient," She countered. "I am used to being sorted in a way that encourages unity."

"You don't think that is what we strive for here?" He took a sip of tea.

She hummed noncommittally.

"I see," he said and sat back again. "I realize you may not be familiar with how different things may or may not be here, but you will have to become accustomed in order to live comfortably, Miss Potter."

She stayed silent, letting him reveal his position.

"You may have been organized differently in your universe, your own Hogwarts, but here all our efforts go towards keeping peace and allowing good to flourish. The houses have been ordered since the founders, and that is how it will be for a long time yet," He took another sip of his tea. "I will have you added officially as a Gryffindor, and I expect you will behave as such. You are a great asset to our cause, maybe even more so than your brother." There was no twinkle in his eyes.

"I understand, Professor." Without being dismissed, she stood and left.


	3. Avoidance

Avoidance

Daria was fuming inside. '_Dumbledore_', she growled, and a ghost that had been floating by skittered off, startled. Before she knew it, she found herself in front of the Fat Lady.

"What's put you in such a foul temper?" Daria looked up at the question, not realizing who had spoken. The anger melted off her face quickly when she suddenly realized she didn't know the password.

"Sorry, Victoria," she calmed herself. "I was just lost in thought again."

The portrait thought she had seen such an anger on this girls face. However, she forgot completely once she realised she had been called by name. "How did you know my name?" Few Gryffindors had ever bothered to learn her name, never mind the fact that she was the only thing standing between them and someone like Sirius Black. Even then only three students had thanked her for protecting them from the murderer. Granted, only three students had been in the common room at the time, but it would have been nice to have been recognized for her heroics. Now suddenly she finds a stranger calling her by name and speaking as if they were old friends no less!

"Oh," Daria fumbled. "I have a portrait of you - your ... Cousin! Right!" Remembering something she had been told once. "Elizabeth guards the Wind Dormitories at my old school."

Of course, Victoria was still suspicious. It may have been true she had a cousin Elizabeth and it may have been said such cousin was a great singer, and consequently, said cousin may have happened to be a rival of Victoria her whole life. But the only portrait of the "great" Elizabeth had been burned after her-very non-suspicious-death. She was about to point out said fire when her painting was pushed open abruptly from the inside and her view was blocked.

"Daria! I knew I heard something," It was Hermione. "I guess your meeting was shorter than you thought it was going to be." Daria followed her in before Vikki could cause any problems for her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were not the only ones in the Common Room. It seemed as if everyone was curious about the strange new girl. Daria was sure Hermione had told them all everything she knew, but that wasn't going to stop a bunch of Gryffindors. After all, the best she could tell, in her Hogwarts, they would mostly be Fires or Lights. A couple might have been sorted into Spirit or Wind but they all had the determination of the Fire house as a group.

"Dumbledore must have forgotten to tell me the password," she supplied. Thinking back, she was lucky the Gryffindors were housed where they were. She had headed to Wind Tower Dorms out of habit.

"He's getting old," a student mumbled, looking shocked after a second, as if suddenly realised he'd spoken aloud. There was a murmur of agreement. "He's still a strong leader for the light though," another pipped up. At this there was a strong agreement. Daria just watched this exchange silently. They were loosing faith in one of their most prominent mascots, and it was sad that she wasn't surprised. Her own Dumbledore had been killed by Severus Snape the previous year to keep his cover.

Before anyone could say anything else, she started heading to the stairs, only to be stopped by Ron asking where she was going. "I am going to get some rest so that I may be at optimum efficiency for my first day of classes at a new school." She turned to Hermione, knowing exactly what to say. "Will you be going to sleep soon? I would like to speak with you about what my past schooling may have lacked, and if you would recommend any books to fill in the blanks." Already she could hear the lists of authors going through Hermione's mind at the speed of light. Before she even realized it, she was following Daria up the stairs, asking a million questions at once about Charms, Defense and Potions.


	4. Memories or Dreams?

Memories or Dreams?

Hermione had fallen asleep hours earlier but Daria was still awake, thinking back to her last moments in her own world.

_Voldemort had attacked the school. Our defenses were failing and people were dying. Flames lit up the horizon to the South as the Forrest burned, the Lake seemed to boil from the heat, waves disturbing the surface as the Squid perished. Even the creatures were fighting, pets and Familiars tore at eyes and ankles. _

_The magical creatures were led by my friends, each of them had a role to play. Harry and Ron had flown into the flames of the Forrest, Neville and Draco were inside the earth of the Mountains while Hermione and Luna had rode to the Plains in the East. Ginni had been fighting together with the Squid and I would have feared her death could I not still feel her. I could see Blaise was keeping the worst of the fighters from reaching Ginni so that she could complete her task. _

_I looked out from the top of the castle, feeling the spirits of each of my friends. _'It is time!_' I called. '_We are ready,_' I felt in response. I open my mind and energy to the elements and my friends, guiding them. _

_Turning to the plains I reach out as Luna and Hermione call forth their energies;I call to the Wind_.

Powers of knowledge and wisdom, Winds that destroy and Air that gives us breath, I call forth your power and beg for your judgment!

_Gusting energy flows into me and I am nearly knocked from the tower. I turn to my right, facing the southern flames._

Powers of energy and will, Fire that burns and Light that drives away evil, I call forth your power and beg for your clarity!

_I feel the determined flow of energy fill me and I claw onto the stone to keep balance. _

_Now facing the Lake, Ginni and Blaise are giving me all they have, fighting until their last._

Powers of passion and emotion, Waters that flood and Liquid that nourishes, I call forth your power and beg for your compassion!

_I am nearly overwhelmed with the flood of energy I feel. Finally facing the mountains of the North I feel the energy growing._

Powers of strength and endurance, Earth that crushes and Soil that nurtures, I call forth your power and beg for your eternity.

_I am granted the stalwart energy to finish the circle. Looking to the sky I call to the deities and energies of the Universe._

I call the Powers, the Elements and Energies, I beg the Deities! Help us destroy this Evil that would tarnish all you have created! Grant us the power to rid this world of such negative corrosion!

_I feel a rush of power as I have never felt before and I look down to the battle field. '_Daria! He is coming,_' I hear in my mind '_I am beaten._' I turn around to face the Lord of Darkness and in all his self-proclaimed glory, he seems tattered. _

_'_It seems Severus has given you quite the beating,_' my chuckle comes out as a growl. _

_"He died doing so," He panted. "But the traitor didn't have near what it takes to destroy me!" His smile was worse than the words to my heart. I could feel Severus dying below me in the castle, his duty was performed and it allowed me to complete the circle. I vowed this mortal was going to die by my teeth if that was what it came to. _

_'_You're going to die now Voldemort, for that and every other evil thing you have done_,' I swore. '_By the powers granted me, I cast you-_' _

_"Avada-" _

_'-_from existence!_' _

_"Kedavra!" _

_The world ceased to exist for me then. One moment I was channeling Ultimate Power intent on vanquishing this Evil, the next, I wake up stark naked in the core of Hogwarts. Only it wasn't quite my Hogwarts, I knew when I felt it's energy. It was as curious about me as I was about it. I had wandered for what seemed hours before I had been found..._

...

Daria had drifted off to sleep, she couldn't recall when, she only knew she had. Her mind was continuing her story, however, and the transition from consciousness to that world where dreams teach was near seamless.

She wandered the castle, still naked. Without her wand to focus her magic, she was restricted to elemental magic. She had other options available but she refused to wear only armor and she wasn't about to wrap a tapestry about herself-what would the inhabitants of it say? She chuckled at the thought, knowing _exactly_ what a couple of them would say.

Severus was wandering the dungeons as he did when the nightmares kept him up. As there were no students to intimidate, he kept his night clothes on, no matter that silk pajama bottoms did nothing against the cold, hough he was too preoccupied to notice. His thoughts were on the strange charge the school seemed to have developed while he'd been dreaming. Logically, attempting to find the source was the only course of action.

He was alerted by a quiet chuckle from ahead and was seemingly drawn to it. This energy he felt was so strange to him and yet inherently familiar. The laugh had been female, there was no doubt about that. He drew his wand but didn't light it so as not to alert his presence. '_Probably Trelawny wandering drunk again, but that's no reason to let my guard down.'_

'_And besides,_' she thought, '_I haven't even passed any paintings, else they would have alerted someone of my presence before I could utter a single question,'_ She froze suddenly as she heard a sound, barely there but accompanied by a presence. It might have been a ghost passing by had there been a faint glow of it's intangible energy. She quickly took a fighting stance, igniting a light in her hands that could be thrown if necessary.

Severus decided he was near enough to the castle nomad and lit his wand just as another source flared to light barely meters from him.

It was a moment before he could breath again. He had been ready to fight to the death in the case this were an intruder-possibly a Death Eater-come to infiltrate the castle, he knew the Dark Lord was loosing trust in him. He had not, however, expected to be facing what he could only describe as a Siren. The woman before him was not only beautiful, but beautifully naked as well, and holding what seemed to be a palmful of pure light. The glow it cast on her skin made her an even more wonderful sight to be met with in the middle of a cold night.

In that second, she could have attacked and possibly killed him before he was back to reality. When he returned to his senses, however, he found that she wasn't attacking him, but rather, _hugging_ him.

"Severus!" She exclaimed and lunged at him. Crushing him in a powerful embrace, she asked every question that came to her mind. "How are you still alive? Did the circle work? Where am I? This is Hogwarts but it-isn't-it's younger. Did the circle send me back in time? I know Voldemort was trying to kill me when it hit him... Wait, _did_ it kill me? Are we both dead? Oh Merlin, we're dead, aren't we?"

The man in her arms felt so real, she wondered at how real she might be herself. Though if they _were_ both dead, it didn't matter, so long as they were together.

Severus was startled to feel her body against his own, a layer of silk the only thing separating them. He was rigid in her arms, calming only once she released him. When her words caught up with him he had a general grasp of the situation. It seemed as if this girl, whoever she was, knew him somehow. She also thought he was dead and as such, thought she was also dead. As he was certain that he was not dead, and certain also that he had never seen her before. The only conclusion he could draw was that he was dreaming... It was a very good dream.

She let him go enough to look in his eyes. She longed to feel his thoughts surround her but he wouldn't look at her, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "Severus," she called him back into reality. "Are we dead?"

"I think not," he responded briskly. "I am very much alive. However, I do not think you are real."

"What do you mean I'm not real?" she asked, amused.

"I mean that you are simply a figment of my imagination in the sense that you are a part of this dream."

"You mean I'm dreaming?" She smiled, understanding. "So I must be in Hospital after the fight. I expected to die. I must say, I am glad we survived."

"I mean only that _I _am dreaming, and you are a part of this dream, doomed to be just a memory once I wake up. At least it will be a good memory. I have far to many bad memories." He had a sad smile on his face as if that weren't much of a consolation.

"Severus," he looked into her eyes. "I assure you that I am very real. Let me show you." With that, she kissed him and their minds flowed together freely as if they were simply two halves becoming whole. She knew his life as if it were her own and he lived hers for the first time.

He pulled her close, smoothing his hands on her bare back, needing more of whatever was happening. He felt so enlivened, so full of energy. His own body was responding to the connections of their entwined souls, and he began to kiss her back.

This felt so right to her and yet she knew it somehow wasn't. This wasn't her Severus, this was another man, from another place, another time-and she was kissing him. She was joining them completely, mind and soul, and she could feel him responding. She needed to stop this before they would have to finish the whole ritual.

She pushed him away, panting. She growled with need. This was _hers_, her _right_. and she needed it desperately after the battle that had just depleted her. But she knew it was somehow different, wrong.

The man in front of her looked dumb-struck-though of course she'd never tell him that directly. If he was anything like _her_ Severus that'd only make things worse... And better. Before her thoughts strayed to fond memories-or more specifically a smirking Potions Master as he 'taught' her a lesson about insulting one's elders-she physically shook herself to get rid of the energy controlling her lust.

Severus wanted nothing more than to continue where this woman had led and was reaching to pull her close again when she started shaking like a wet dog. He could physically see energy being flung from her, until there was only a faint aura left. He had never seen energy before, though he knew some could see it constantly. Powerful witches and wizards like Dumbledore could see it deliberately when they looked properly, he was curious that he could see it now around this strange woman. She had been in his life barely a minute and had already shaken him to the core and opened his eyes to another level.

"I'm so, so sorry," Daria said once she had grounded herself. "I understand now. Your life is not that of Severus Snape my mate, but that of Severus Snape. You are and aren't. I am not where I belong."

Severus heard her speaking, he saw the expression on her face change and he noticed her body language become defensive. He was trying to think what might have happened and concentrate on what she had just said but whatever she had done to him was overpowering any will he had. He wanted to grab her, push her against the dungeon wall and ravish her like he'd seen himself do in her mind. Or had he seen that in his own mind? It was all so sudden and the memories were draining away just as fast.

"Here," she realised, she had shaken his energy off of herself, but had left her own energy affecting him. If she left it that way, there would only be one thing on his mind, and she needed him to help her figure things out-she needed to get back home. Touching his shoulder she called her energy back to herself and released it into nature. Having been mingled with his, it was too whole for her now to contain indefinitely and trying to would only drive her insane with need for him.

He felt something leaving him when she touched his arm and faintly noticed the same energy she had shaken off of herself pooling into her from him. When she cast it away, he could no longer see the energies at all, but he could think clearly once more. He turned away from her, realising the sight he must present in his current physical state, it would take a minute more for his body to calm down. _Trewlany, Hagrid, Dumbledore,_ he thought, willing his body to relax. _Hooch... Voldemort._ That did the trick. He remained with his back to her, not even wondering why he suddenly trusted that he was safe to let his guard down around her.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," she explained, as he looked at her once more. "Had I known that you were not you, I never would have infiltrated your mind, or energy, like that, without your permission. Please forgive me for this... rape." She bent down on one knee and bowed her head. Severus nearly cried out in protest at having such a beautiful creature degrade herself in the position he was forced to take before Voldemort. He now only remembered flashes of her life but from the bits that he _could_ remember, he knew there was a majesty about her, a power and he felt that she should never bow to anyone.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand. "Please," he asked, using the word felt strange on his lips. Never has he begged but in this moment he felt desperate-whatever had happened when his energy had joined with this creature's had thrown him. "Never do that again."

There were tears in her eyes at his request, "I am eternally sorry." She whispered.

"I meant the bowing," he corrected, knowing how she must have interpreted his words. "Don't ever bow to anyone. You are more than that."

"I am forgiven?" She was confused, because he was so like her own Severus. His manner, his words, his _voice_.

"I forgive you," he somehow knew she would take nothing less. "Though I do not see it as rape-you could never do such a vile thing. I do not know you, I have never met you, though I seem to know who you are. I can't remember anything of your life but I can predict what you will do, how you would react to a situation. I suspect that what just happened is the cause of this sudden familiarity, and because of that, I know you did not intend to hurt me-or embarrass me-in any way." He was blushing at the memory they had just created, though he'd never admit to reacting in such a childish way as blushing.

"I understand," was all she said. He noticed her shiver slightly and conjured a blanket to wrap around her. "Thank you," Had he been the Severus from her own universe, she would have needed only his body warmth, but this man would not be comfortable with such intimacy.

"We need to see the Headmaster," he began to lead her down the corridors. "You're not the Headmaster?" He simply raised his eyebrows at her. And she, 'hmd' in response. "You're going to need some clothes first. I can only imagine that damn twinkle in Dumbledore's bloody eyes if you showed up naked."

"And you in your pajamas," she smirked. And he laughed, freely and truly laughed for the first time in years.


	5. Faces

Faces

Daria woke before everyone else. She thought how strange it felt to be the only person up to watch the sun rise. At her own Hogwarts, many felt that if you missed watching a sunrise, the rest of your day wouldn't be blessed by it's rays. It was superstition of course but Daria didn't care to test that theory. After getting dressed, she headed to her usual spot. Normally, she would meet her best friend Lunastria at the Light Dorms and sneak through the window to it's roof, however, she didn't even know if she existed in this place.

As she walked, she pondered how she had been ripped from her own Universe and thrust into this one. To the best of her knowledge, when she had cast a circle to defeat Voldemort-all of her friends dying at their positions-something had gone wrong. All the energy and magic and even life-force had been drained, one by one, from each of her friends. She remembered the look on every one of their faces as they gave all they could to the spell. Some of those faces she had glimpsed here, Draconus Malfoy and Blaise Zabin had both been sitting together at the Slytherin table. She had also spotted someone who looked remarkably like Nevin Longbottom sitting a few seats from her at the Gryffindor table.

She was attempting to recall if she'd seen anyone else that had looked familiar when she was nearly knocked over by a mass of blond hair. Grabbing the body that had hit her she went with the momentum, spinning them both and shifting the weight so they remained standing, pressed together from head to toe. She felt the surprise of the woman in her arms and let go hurriedly about to stutter an apology when she heard a howling through her mind. Just like a swift wind, it was gone. When her mind was clear she looked at the person she had run into and nearly fell over a second time from shock.

"Luna!" she exclaimed, grabbing her again in a hug. "Gods! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I know," she heard the bemused a question she hadn't expected, "Who are you?"

Daria had forgotten that this was not her Loony, her best friend. She held back the sudden tears, though that didn't stop her from re-living her death in her mind. A look of shock crossed Luna's features briefly. "I'm dead then?" She stated, her manner airy and unconcerned as always.

All Daria could bring herself to say is, "Yes," her mind was reaching out to this person who looked so like her childhood companion. Another thing she wasn't expecting was for Luna's mind to reach back. "Loony - I mean Luna, sorry - "

"You may still call me Loony. I know how much it meant to you both." Luna was smiling now. Daria could feel her mind reaching out to her, and she reached back cautiously.

'_How do you know to do this?_' Daria thought to her, giddy at having the one she loved most returned to her. '_None here have, save you._'

'_Since I was a child, watching my first sunrise on my own, I have always made more sense in my head. It seemed logical to keep it that way. People here know how to guard their minds, but none have been able to extend beyond the walls of their own thoughts. Some can be read like books, their foremost thoughts always screamed out at me.' _

'_It often worked to your advantage back home,_' Daria smirked. It was considered rude to not guard your mind at home but when they had been children, they would play silly pranks on each other with their minds.

They had reached the roof and Daria noticed telescopes everywhere. Apparently here, the Light Dorms were an Astronomy classroom. _'It's refreshing to meet another who can control their mind,_' Luna pondered. '_I am sorry you were ripped from your universe, but you haven't been pulled far, our two branches are a split of each other. A fork from a branch, creating two stronger ones,_' she soothed.

'_I know_,' she sighed and sat on the roof, arm in arm with luna. '_I understand how close our two worlds are, I believe that's the only reason that I'm still alive, if I had been thrust any further I would not have survived._'

'_I have dreamed of you before_,' Luna jumped topics, just as her own Lunastria always did. '_I feel as if I have known you my entire life._'

'_We had good times together, my love,_' Daria flushed. "Some damn good times." Saddening she continued silently, '_But I can't say good bye to you again. You're my best friend and I need to keep it that way this time._' She turned and kissed Luna's forehead, determination resolving in her soul. They watched the rest of the sunrise in silence.


	6. A Rock and a Wrong Place

A Rock and a Wrong Place

Harry walked into the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione and Ginni. According to Hermione, Daria had left the dorms before the sun was even up, but she had just rolled over and gone back to sleep. They'd stayed up late discussing her missed schooling so Hermione wasn't about to get up any earlier than 7. Apparently, not only did Daria know everything in the curriculum (including next years lessons), she knew things that were banned from being taught. Hermione had been told many a thing last night that she'd never read in any History books.

Looking around, Harry spotted Daria sitting at the Ravenclaw table with a blond girl. They were conversing animatedly and seemed familiar with each other.

"What's Daria doing sitting with Luna?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I wonder if she knows she's at the wrong table," Ron smirked. "Been hanging out with Loony too much already."

"Ron!" Hermione smacked him, and at his yelp Daria looked up. She looked so happy that Harry couldn't help but smile. '_I'm so glad she's happy,_' looking around, he noticed his friends light up too. It seemed that their new friend's happiness was contagious.

Daria waved them over, "Come sit with us." She smiled. People were wandering in, bleary-eyed and not quite ready for the first day of school. The table was mostly empty and there was plenty of room for the three to sit.

"You know this isn't Griffindor, right?" Ron pointed out, receiving an elbow from Hermione. "Oww!"

Daria continued grinning, "Join us." She stated simply.

"I don't think we're allowed," Harry mumbled. The quiet of only a few people being awake at this time meant that their voices carried easily and others had begun watching them.

"Nonsense," and she pulled him down next to her. At her touch he felt a sudden warmth in his soul, as if he were meant to be here, next to her. He glanced at Ron and Hermione as if to say, '_It's ok._' They wandered to the other side of the table and sat across from them.

"You know," she smiled, "It _is_ permitted to break the rules once and a while, as long as no one is harmed."

"Actually, it's not a rule," Hermione voiced as she tentatively reached for some toast. At the confused look she got from Harry and Ron she clarified. "We're allowed to sit at any table unless it's a special event like the Sorting Feast or a Called Assembly of the Students. People just don't often sit at other tables." Voicing it seemed to calm her down, as if reminding herself, as well as the others, that she wasn't breaking any rules and gave her the strength to ignore the stares from the other tables.

"Well, well, well," They heard a drawl and looked up. Draco Malfoy was standing before them, a sneer on his face.

"Hello, Draconus," Daria smiled. This seemed to shock him and he quickly glanced at his friends. "Good morning Blaise." Daria could tell that she had unnerved them and so offered an explanation they'd accept. "Anyone would know who you are with but a glance. Your air and your manner speak of a class and wealth. It is well known that the only wealthy family with hair as fine as yours must be a Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet you." She held out her hand and he shook it with suspicion.

"I am assuming you are Blaise Zabin by the same method. With your grace, I can clearly see your mother's beauty in you." Also extending her hand to him. Turning, "And you are?" She turned to the girl holding Draco's arm.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson," She gloated, flipping her brunet hair off her shoulder. "It's a shame you weren't in Slytherin, you seem to know all the right people. But it's Draco not "Draconus" and it's pronounced "Zabini" with another 'i' on the end." Draco pushed her off his arm. She could never let even the tiniest thing pass.

This girl obviously knew the whose-who of the wizarding world, but he knew nothing about her. He decided to get to know her better and decide to keep her as a connection he might need to exploit.

"Yes," He said. "I'm sure we must have met before. You must have Pure Blood connections."

"On the contrary," she explained politely, " I am a Half-Blood."

"Obviously," Pansy sneered at this revelation. "she didn't even know how to say your names."

"Oh shove off Pansy," A pretty, ebony woman spoke, sitting down on Luna's left. "Nobody cares what you think."

"It is fine, Padma," Daria reached over, patting her hand to sooth her. "I can understand how she sees." Luna nodded as if understanding the strange statement.

Draco found himself evaluating this woman, staring. He saw a strength in her that he hadn't seen until being physically near to her, like now. She also had a sharp mind, and she was handling this meeting with a very Slytherin attitude-treat everyone as your best friend until you need them.

"I hope to see you around," He heard Blaise say, and turned to follow him to their table. Once there, Blaise spoke again, "There is something about that girl..."

"Ooh, got the hots for a Half-Blood, Blaisie?" Pansy cackled. Blaise just glared at her.

"He's right," Draco added. "She'd be a good person to have around. She knows things and she seems..." He trailed off before he revealed too much.

"Oh, not you too, Draco!" She was disgusted.

"You know what, Pansy," He sneered. "That Patil girl was right, no one cares what you think." He stood up abruptly, angry that he couldn't shake his thoughts of the Evans girl. "I'll see you in Potions." He went to speak with his Godfather.

He had gone to Severus's office to find it empty. When he knocked on the door to his secret chambers he had not received an answer and so went to the Potions Classroom, brooding the entire way. Daria was not just some new girl in school, she was going to play a big role in whatever was about to come.

The battle-between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Himself and Potter. He knew it was going to happen soon, and there was nothing he could do. All his life he had had a role to play and shoes to fill. He had wanted to do acrobatic flying, a type of racing with obstacles-a dangerous sport with a high mortality rate-but his Father made him learn Quidditch. When he had started reading Charms books, his mother had replaced them with Potions Recipes. The only thing he had been able to control for himself was the length of his hair. He had kept it stubbornly short as a rebellion. He refused to become his father, even if he had no choice in following in his path.

His Godfather had been the only one to understand that about him, and encouraged him to be himself-as long as he continued to follow the Dark Lord that is. Draco understood the Dark Lord to be power-hungry and psychotic, but he was a force to be reckoned with, and as long as his family and those others who had power over his life followed Him, he must also follow Him. He hated the dirt and grime and stupidity and lowness of the world as much as the next man, but he didn't agree with lowering yourself to that same filthy level in order to clear the world of it-though that's what The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters did. In order to rid their world of those that held it back from it's greatness, they killed, and stole, and lied along with the lowest of the low.

And he could see it poisoning those closest to him. He remembered the moment his father began to love the kill, he realized when his mother had become addicted to thievery and he could see how much Severus enjoyed torturing people - even though they were mere students. He was sad for them, and he dreaded the day when he too slipped past the point of no return. As for now, he had no choice but to pretend to be like them and hate every minute of it. He had what it takes to be great and powerful, and he knew he could do it without lying, stealing or killing-he was better than that. There was more challenge to it by not doing so. And Blaise agreed with him, to taint yourself is to become no better than those you wish removed from your path.

He loved Blaise for accepting him for who he was. They would be friends until the day one of them slipped and became the role they played-or died.

By the time he got to class, there wasn't time to speak with his favorite role model. So, he got his things ready and sat with his thoughts, waiting for the rest of the class to show and the learning to begin.


	7. This IS Potions, Right?

This IS Potions, Right?

They entered the Advanced-Potions classroom to find, not a recipe on the blackboard, but rather a list of seemingly unconnected things. Harry had been surprised to find he was allowed to take the class at all, and was seriously considering dropping it, if the random words in front of him were a suggestion on what the rest of the year would be like. He couldn't make heads nor tails of what he was reading.

"Elder Wood, Bezoars, Incense," Hermione muttered. She was setting her things on the desk but her eyes were glued to the board. Harry wondered if she had set up her cauldron so many times over the years that it was second nature and she no longer needed to see what she was doing. Harry grinned to himself as he saw other students doing the same thing while students like Neville, Luna and himself need their full attention on their workspaces to set up without breaking something.

"What do Moon Phases, Sea Salt and Animagi have anything to do with each other?" Ron grunted. When he had seen Advanced Potions on his schedule, he had complained to McGonagll. There was no way he was going to suffer another year of Snape if he didn't have to. But apparently, it was the Headmaster who had put him in the class and if he had, "Any complaints I suggest you take it up with him yourself. That's the last I have to say about it, and if I hear another word I daresay you will beat your Brothers' record of the earliest given detention in the School's history." She had then promptly walked away to finish handing out the schedules. No one else dared to complain after that.

"Indeed, Mister Weasly," They heard Professor Snape drawl from the shadows next to them. "What DO they have in common?" He swept past them to the front of the class and looked expectantly around the room. Daria was also surveying the class. Each house had students in the class as not many had received appropriate grades to continue with the subject. Of course, after she had talked to the Headmaster, he had "asked" Severus to add some exceptions. "Do none of you have enough brain power to muddle together even a guess?" He smirked. Then Daria raised her hand.

He gave a disappointed sigh, "Miss Evans." He knew she had the answer, after all, she had helped him come up with the lesson, but he had hoped that someone would have at least taken a guess. He could see that Miss Granger had the beginning of an idea, but it seemed that Daria would have to spark the theory into forming for her. If they played this according to plan, certain students would leave this lesson changed. As Daria had changed him, though not in the exact same way of course.

For the last few weeks leading up to the start of term, Daria had stayed at the castle. He had come to respect her the more he learned of her, and he remembered one day when she had approached him with a request.

She had been heading back into the Castle after her work out when she spotted him in the shadows of the front doors. She smirked, pretending to not notice him and continued on her path. Just as she passed him, she felt him move to follow. Turning quickly she had him pinned to the wall, her wand at his throat in under a second. She smiled once she realized, he had his wand at her heart. "Very good," she released him. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Just today or the past few weeks?" he smirked.

"Both," she countered, stowing her new wand in the waistband of her shorts. She really didn't expect an answer so she continued walking to the rooms she had been assigned, intent on a shower.

"You'll never know," he answered. In truth, it had only taken him a couple days to memorize her routine, and under two weeks to classify her as '_Not a current threat - but keep an eye out._' He still didn't trust her. Of course, he still didn't completely trust Dumbeldore, but he wouldn't let her know that. So, he followed her, found out her routines, hobbies, skills, etc. He now knew enough to realize they needed her on their side. If not only because she was a skilled fighter, but also because she was a talented witch and he could sense she had powerful magic.

That magic was another reason he followed her, because he could sense her. He had never before been aware of any other magic besides his own, until that fateful night he had met her in the dungeons.

It had started out simply that he'd end up wherever she was. One minute he'd be lost in his own thoughts, giving no care to where his feet took him, and the next he was in the Library, exiting a row of shelves to find her on a window seat in front of him, absorbed in a book. One time, he had ended up in the kitchens. Not two seconds after he began to wonder what brought him there, he heard her talking to the elves. He had tried to escape before anyone noticed him but ended up having the oddest tea he will ever remember.

Her voice brought him out of his thoughts and he realized they'd stopped. "Hmm, yes?"

"I asked if you would like to come in," she was smiling, as if she knew that he'd been staring at her rear the entire walk to her rooms.

He cleared his throat, and his mind, gathering his answer. "I was heading to the Hospital wing to drop off some potions to Madam Pomfrey. I should get them to her as quickly as possible."

"I see," she replied in mock seriousness. "This will only take a moment. I have a favor to ask." He had ended up having breakfast with her as she explained her past to him and where she came from. To say the least, he had been shocked. It had taken the remaining week before school began for him to decide he trusted her-fully and completely-though he still didn't know if he actually believed her. He had agreed to her plan and afterwards they prepared his first lesson,of the year as well as a few key ones for later in the year.

He looked around the classroom again, seeing the curiosity, and confusion, spark as she answered his question. "They can all be used in potions," she stated, very matter-of-fact.

"Obviously. Anyone else? Aside from being used as ingredients, what purpose do they have? Granger?"

"They can affect a potion indirectly," She said, now confident she was on the right track. "Like moon phases affect tides as well as when you should pick a plant to use in a potion."

"That is also correct. However," he continued. "Neither of you have told me what they ALL have in common with each other. Some of them can be ingredients and the rest can affect those ingredients, but what do they all share?"

The class sat in silence until Neville raised his hand. Severus hid his shock well, "Longbottom?"

"Well, sir," he near-whispered. "Each thing is magical i-in it's own respect... and when combined with s-s-something else from the list i-it's very powerful."

"Give me an example."

"Umm," he forced out. "Dittany is a healing plant, magical on it's own, and a Bezoar will cure most poisons. B-b-but if you c-c-crush the Dittany with a Bezoar and then put it on a wound," he took a steadying breath, "it will prevent it from being infected while it's healing."

There was a long pause as the class watched. Neville had just combined Herbology and Potions, and everyone knows you don't mix subjects. Teachers take points when you can't keep to their subject while in their class.

"Five points to Griffindor," he smirked.

"Wait, did he just say _to_ Griffindor? Surely he meant, _from_ Griffindor?" The whispers were growing in volume. Neville looked confused, but proud that he had finally stood up to his fear of Snape. Daria observed the rest of the class with inward satisfaction. Severus wouldn't allow the shock of him giving Neville points to detract from the lesson. They were getting it now. "Any more examples?"

Draco raised his hand, "Yes, Malfoy."

"A broom made from Elder wood, a rare wand-wood, can channel a person's magic very much like a wand, making it handle better in difficult conditions."

"Now combine it with something else on the list."

"If you polished it with Sea Salt, instead of broom-polish, it would repel water better than a spell, but only of you got the salt at high-tide." He said smugly, fully expecting five points for his house.

"Correct, and the tides are created by the gravity of the moon, which would mean you used three things from the list. Ten points to Slytherin." At this more people raised their hands, determined to get points. If all they had to do was mix things on the list and say what would happen, this would be easy. "Miss Greangrass?"

"Well, if you burn Dittany, the fumes kill," She stumbled through. "But if you make a tea out of it, you'll be protected from it's fumes."

"True, and breathing them once you have drank the tea will create a psycotropic feeling many Divination experts will tell you has triggered prophecies," He sneered at his dislike of divination. "However, you didn't combine it with anything from the list, you merely told me it's uses in various subjects - Potions, Herbology and Divination."

"What if you used Dittany as a wand-core? Would it be better at healing spells?"

"Or if you used a glass from a seer's crystal ball to make a cauldron?"

"Could you bring a painting to life with the potion you develop photographs in and then spell it with the personality?"

"How about making an everlasting soup instead of an everlasting potion? would it ever spoil?"

Suggestions went on like this for a while, with Severus and Daria occasionally nudging them back on track with comments of their own, or awarding points to a particularly thought-provoking theory. Eventually, they had exhausted all but a few subjects on the list.

A Ravenclaw spoke up, "What if you were poisoned, a bezoar couldn't cure you, but if you were an Animagus who could turn into something immune to poison? Say, a Rattlesnake?"

"If you were poisoned with rattlesnake venom I'm sure that would be sufficient to save you. However, lets say you were cut with a knife covered in Paralyzing solution and your internal organs were slowly shutting down. What animal would not be affected?"

"An elephant has bigger organs."

"That would only kill you faster."

"Well, an insect has different organs."

"That would merely buy you time."

The class was silent. Every one was intent on getting this answer. Daria and Severus shared a smirk, Hermione looked up just in time to catch it. "Yes, Miss Granger?" She hadn't raised her hand.

She was unsure for the first time in a class, there were no books about this, "Well, a Unicorn is immune to all known poisons." She paused, "But Animagus can only turn into non-magical creatures."

The bell sounded to end class. "I want a five page essay detailing how a common potion can be improved by combining one of it's major ingredients with one of the things on this list. Due next class. And I will consider awarding points to anyone who can expand on Miss Granger's most recent comment."

There was a collective groan at being assigned homework on the first day of classes, but this was Snape so Harry didn't know why they were surprised. "That was the strangest Potions class ever."

"It shouldn't be called Potions anymore, we barely mentioned potions," Ron complained.

"It was more like Introduction to Magical Theory," Hermione mused.

"At lease we got a load of points," Ron grinned.

"Everybody got points, that was the strangest part. Anyway, we only got a fourth of what Slytherin got," Harry finished packing his things and went to leave. Noticing Daria was talking with a Hufflepuff girl, they filed out of the classroom.

"We still got homework though," Ron continued. "If he hadn't assigned homework, I would have suspected he was just someone Polyjuiced to look like Snape. That would have been great!"


End file.
